proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullet Club
Bullet Club (バレットクラブ Barettokurabu), sometimes shortened to B.C., is a professional wrestling stable, primarily appearing in the Japanese promotion New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW). In the United States, the group appears most notably in Ring of Honor (ROH). The group was formed in May 2013, when Irish wrestler Prince Devitt turned on his partner Ryusuke Taguchi and came together with American wrestler Karl Anderson and Tongan wrestlers Bad Luck Fale and Tama Tonga to form a villainous stable of foreigners, which they subsequently named "Bullet Club". Before the end of the year, the stable was also joined by three other Americans; The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) and Doc Gallows. Wrestlers from the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion have also worked tours of NJPW as members of Bullet Club, which led to the formation of an offshoot group named Bullet Club Latinoamerica in CMLL in October 2013. At the end of 2013, Bullet Club held both the IWGP Junior Heavyweight and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships, while also having conquered three of NJPW's five annual tournaments. The stable marked a major turning point for the career of Devitt, a longtime fan favorite, who began his ascent out of the junior heavyweight division and into the IWGP Heavyweight Championship picture. In April 2014, Devitt left NJPW and was replaced in Bullet Club by American wrestler A.J. Styles. The following month, Bullet Club received its first Japanese member, when Yujiro Takahashi joined and helped Styles capture the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. The following June, members of Bullet Club also won the IWGP Intercontinental and NEVER Openweight Championships, meaning that the stable had now held all titles NJPW had to offer. When NJPW added a seventh title, the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship, at the start of 2016, and an eighth title, the IWGP United States Championship, in July 2017, Bullet Club quickly won them as well. To date, they are the first of two stables (the other being Chaos) to have won every championship available in NJPW. They have also held every currently active male championship in ROH (World, TV, World Tag Team and Six-Man). The stable continued adding members, most notably Canadian wrestler Kenny Omega, who took over its leadership in early 2016, when Styles, Anderson and Gallows all left NJPW for WWE. Members 'Current' 'Former' 'Part-time members' 'Timeline' TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 gridcolor:black start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:leader value:yellow legend:Leader id:member value:black legend:Member id:OG value:red legend:OG_alignment id:Elite value:blue legend:Elite_alignment BarData = bar:Fale text:Bad Luck Fale bar:Tama text:Tama Tonga bar:Anderson text:Karl Anderson bar:Devitt text:Prince Devitt bar:Terrible text:Terrible bar:Bucanero text:Rey Bucanero bar:Comandante text:La Comandante bar:Matt text:Matt Jackson bar:Nick text:Nick Jackson bar:Gallows text:Doc Gallows bar:Styles text:A.J. Styles bar:Yujiro text:Yujiro Takahashi bar:Omega text:Kenny Omega bar:Hall text:Cody Hall bar:Mephisto text:Mephisto bar:Owens text:Chase Owens bar:Loa text:Tanga Loa bar:Cole text:Adam Cole bar:Page text:Hangman Page bar:Soldier text:Bone Soldier bar:Cody text:Cody bar:Kazarian text:Frankie Kazarian bar:Scurll text:Marty Scurll bar:Hikuleo text:Hikuleo bar:Harrison text:James Harrison bar:Ishimori text:Taiji Ishimori bar:Gedo text:Gedo bar:Jado text:Jado bar:White text:Jay White bar:Eagles text:Robbie Eagles PlotData= width:11 bar:Devitt from:05/03/2013 till:04/06/2014 color:member bar:Devitt from:05/03/2013 till:04/06/2014 color:leader width:3 bar:Anderson from:05/03/2013 till:02/20/2016 color:member bar:Anderson from:04/06/2014 till:01/04/2016 color:leader width:3 bar:Styles from:04/06/2014 till:01/05/2016 color:Leader width:11 bar:Styles from:04/06/2014 till:01/05/2016 color:member bar:Styles from:04/06/2014 till:01/05/2016 color:Leader width:3 bar:Omega from:11/08/2014 till:10/30/2018 color:member bar:Omega from:01/05/2016 till:07/07/2018 color:leader width:3 bar:Omega from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:leader width:7 bar:Omega from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:Elite width:3 bar:Cody from:12/10/2016 till:10/24/2018 color: member bar:Cody from:07/07/2018 till:10/24/2018 color:Elite width:3 bar:Gallows from:11/23/2013 till:02/20/2016 color:member bar:Yujiro from:05/03/2014 till:12/09/2018 color:member bar:Yujiro from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:Elite width:3 bar:Yujiro from:01/05/2019 till:end color:member bar:Loa from:03/12/2016 till:end color:member bar:Loa from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:Cole from:05/08/2016 till:05/12/2017 color:member bar:Page from:05/09/2016 till:10/30/2018 color:member bar:Page from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:Elite width:3 bar:Tama from:05/03/2013 till:end color:member bar:Tama from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:Nick from:10/25/2013 till:10/30/2018 color:member bar:Nick from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:Elite width:3 bar:Matt from:10/25/2013 till:10/30/2018 color:member bar:Matt from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:Elite width:3 bar:Hall from:01/05/2015 till:04/10/2016 color:member bar:Fale from:05/03/2013 till:end color:member bar:Fale from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:Owens from:10/23/2015 till:12/09/2018 color:member bar:Owens from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:Elite width:3 bar:Owens from:01/05/2019 till:end color:member bar:Soldier from:09/25/2016 till:01/05/2017 color:member bar:Kazarian from:02/11/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:member bar:Scurll from:05/12/2017 till:10/30/2018 color:member bar:Scurll from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:Elite width:3 bar:Hikuleo from:09/06/2017 till:end color:member bar:Hikuleo from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:Harrison from:01/05/2018 till:end color:member bar:Harrison from:07/07/2018 till:09/28/2018 color:Elite width:3 bar:Harrison from:09/28/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:Harrison from:12/22/2018 till:end color:leader width:3 bar:Ishimori from:05/04/2018 till:end color:member bar:Ishimori from:07/07/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:Gedo from:10/08/2018 till:end color:member bar:Gedo from:10/08/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:Jado from:10/08/2018 till:end color:member bar:Jado from:10/08/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:White from:10/08/2018 till:end color:member bar:White from:10/08/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:Eagles from:10/08/2018 till:end color:member bar:Eagles from:10/08/2018 till:10/30/2018 color:OG width:3 bar:Terrible from:07/05/2013 till:12/13/2013 color:member bar:Bucanero from:09/05/2013 till:10/13/2013 color:member bar:Comandante from:10/11/2013 till:12/13/2013 color:member bar:Mephisto from:01/18/2015 till:01/19/2015 color:member }} Sub-groups 'Main sub-groups' 'Other current sub-groups' *1 Ibushi is a member of The Golden Elite but not the Bullet Club. *2 Ospreay is a member of The Black Saints but not the Bullet Club. Former sub-groups Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Terrible **CMLL World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Terrible and Tama Tonga (1), Bucanero and Tama Tonga (1) **Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Mephisto *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Styles **FWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – The Young Bucks *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time; current) – Cody (1; current) **NWA World Women's Championship (1 time) – Amber Gallows *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (3 times, current) – Styles (2), Omega (1; current) **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (2 times) – Fale (1), Omega (1) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (4 times) – Omega (2) Devitt (1), Scurll (1) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (7 times) – The Young Bucks **IWGP Tag Team Championship (8 times, current) – Loa and Tama Tonga (4; current), Anderson and Gallows (3), The Young Bucks (1) **IWGP United States Championship (2 times, current) – Harrison (1; current), Omega (1) **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) – Takahash **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (7 times, current) – Omega and The Young Bucks (2), Fale, Loa and Tama Tonga (2), Fale, Takahashi and Tama Tonga (1), Scurll and The Young Bucks (1), Ishimori, Loa and Tama Tonga (1; current) **Best of the Super Juniors (2013) – Devitt **G1 Climax (2016) – Omega **G1 Climax (2018) – Harrison **IWGP United States Championship Tournament (2017) – Omega **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2013) – The Young Bucks **World Tag League (2013) – Anderson and Gallows *'Progress Wrestling' **Progress Atlas Championship (1 time; current) – Harrison *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – The Young Bucks *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked Omega''' No. 1''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2018 **Wrestler of the Year (2016) Styles **Tag Team of the Year (2017) The Young Bucks **Match of the Year (2017) Omega vs. Kazuchika Okada at Wrestle Kingdom 11 **Feud of the Year (2017) Kenny Omega vs. Kazuchika Okada *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **RPW British Heavyweight Championship (1 time; current) – Harrison *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (3 times) – Cole (2) and Cody (1) **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – Page and The Young Bucks and Cody and the Young Bucks (1; current) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (5 times; current) – The Young Bucks (3), Harrison and Cody (1), Harrison and White (1; current) **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) – Scurll **Best Final Battle Entrance (2017) – Scurll **Breakout Star of the Year (2017) – Page **Tag Team of the Year (2017) – The Young Bucks **ROH Wrestler of the Year (2017) – Cody *''Sports Illustrated'' **Wrestler of the Year (2017) – Omega *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – The Young Bucks *''Tokyo Sports'' **Best Bout Award (2017) Omega vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4 **Technique Award (2016) – Omega *'WrestleCircus' **Big Top Tag-Team Championship (1 time) – Loa and Tama Tonga *'What Culture Pro Wrestling/Defiant Wrestling' **WCPW/Defiant Championship (1 time) – Scurll **WCPW Internet Championship (1 time) – Cody *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) The Young Bucks' Meltzer Driver **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2015) Styles' Styles Clash **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2016, 2017) Omega's One-Winged Angel **Feud of the Year (2017) Omega vs. Kazuchika Okada **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2014, 2015, 2016) Styles **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2014) Styles vs. Minoru Suzuki on August 1 **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2017) Omega vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4 **Tag Team of the Year (2014, 2015, 2016, 2017) The Young Bucks **Worst Gimmick (2016) Bone Soldier **Wrestler of the Year (2015, 2016) Styles *'WWE' **WWE Universal Championship (1 time; current) – Harrison **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) – Harrison; celebrity wing